


Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Crushes, Cuddles, Hugs, Love, M/M, Romance, Snow, Unrequited Love, Winter, quotes, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Three pairings, three stories. Each has their own ending, whether it's to be revealed or not.Kureha and Kaito may have just started their relationship, and although they don't show it much due to Kaito's distaste of PDA (Public Displays of Affection), in their alone time it's a whole other story.Aoi has clearly been crushing on Toya for some time, and he wants to try progressing their relationship further, however, he's afraid of pushing things too far and losing a very valuable friendship.Toma may not always seem like it, but he really does have to admire Yoichi's leadership. But what do you do when admiration turns into a budding romance?





	Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas present for my SP group chat on Twitter - you guys are all amazing!
> 
> [I'm still learning the boys' personalities though I feel quite alright with Kureha and Kaito but we'll see. I know the more I learn and work with them, the better grasping I'll have of them all].

**Kureha x Kaito**

_"I just wanna cosy up by the fire, wrapped up in a blanket, sip hot chocolate and watch movies"_

 

Kureha watched with childlike glee in his eyes as his exhaled breath formed itself into a puff of mist due to the cold weather. He cupped his mouth with his hands and blew into them, quickly rubbing them together when he pulled them away to try keeping the hot air. It wasn't snowing dreadfully, only a soft sprinkling of snowflakes, but it sure was a lot colder than he had thought it to be. Sitting on the doorstep to his and Kaito's apartment probably wasn't the best idea either.

Speaking of Kaito, the bluenette had gone to town to run a few errands for those who claimed they were in charge of him. Kureha had only met his boyfriend's guardian twice - once when the forming of stirRhythm had settled, and twice when they'd been celebrating their third month of being a couple - and he had definitely not been fond of them. Kaito deserved better, and Kureha was going to make sure he could provide the love his partner truly needed.

"I thought I told you not to wait out here for me," Kaito's voice cut through the redhead's thoughts. He looked up to meet those blue pools of mystery before taking the hand that was offered to him to help him stand. Kaito tutted in disbelief and his brows knitted together in a soft, concerning frown, "Your hands are freezing, Kureha. Honestly," he sighed. 

"Eheheh, sorry Kaito," Kureha blushed with a sheepish grin, "I just wanted to greet you when you came home! Is that so bad?"

"You couldn't do that without staying inside? Hm?" Kaito shook his head and let them both inside the apartment, warm air hitting them as they entered through the doorway. 

Kureha sighed softly and took a seat on the couch, hands laying in his lap with his head bowed slightly. It wasn't long before he felt the couch dip beside him and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against Kaito's side for a hug. Kureha instinctively shifted more comfortably and tied his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling his shoulder and the crook of his neck affectionately. He breathed in Kaito's natural scent, feeling relaxed and secure.

"Look, I...I'm sorry, Kureha," Kaito's voice was soft, a tone he would only ever use when he had time alone with the redhead, "I don't mean to make you feel bad like that. I guess...I guess I just worry about you, you know? I...I love you, you idiot".

Kureha lifted his head and smiled softly before he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Kaito's mouth, "I love you too~"

After sharing a few more kisses, Kaito turned the fire on, grabbed a fluffy blanket and wrapped them both up in it together, promising hot chocolate later on. Kureha was snuggled up to him, eyes half-lidded as they both only partly paid attention to the movie playing on TV. Laying on Kaito's chest, Kureha could hear his heartbeat thump steadily beneath his ear. Kaito's fingers danced up and down his spine from where his hand was soothingly rubbing his back. 

The redhead soon fully closed his eyes, Kaito's heartbeat steadily lulling him to sleep. Kaito truly cared about him, Kureha knew, and he cherished the moments they spent alone in each other's company; the times where Kaito would show his most softest side.

 

**Aoi x Toya**

_"I love you and that's the beginning and the end of everything"_

 

"That spin on the choreography today was amazing, Toya!" Aoi exclaimed with a fist-pump to the air, "Then again, anything you do is amazing and simply the best!"

Having such an obvious crush on your very best friend may embarrass most, but Aoi was more than perfectly comfortable expressing his gratitude and praise in everything and anything the purple-haired boy did. Sure his friends in stirRhythm would tease him about it, but Aoi didn't mind (he knew a few tricks he could use in teasing them back about their own love lives). But he was unsure if Toya himself knew of his affections. 

He was sure that if Toya did know - and it'd be hard not to - then he'd of mentioned it in the many times they've spent just in each other's company. But if he didn't, then did that mean their entire friendship was currently on the line? Heck, Toya could be straight as a broomstick handle! Aoi liked to think he knew his friend inside-out, but I guess even those you're closest to have their secrets. Not that being straight was ever a secret, that sort of thing was highly normalised. 

Toya's loud laughter was beginning to be muffled by Aoi's thoughts as they walked together down the street after practice that day. He wanted so badly to push the boundary on their tight-knit friendship but there was the risk of losing it all. If Toya turned out to either be straight or just didn't return the way he felt, what would happen to Aoi then? Would Toya still be his friend? Would things become awkward and difficult? And what if he did feel the same, would anything in their relationship change even then? It muddled with his mind, day in and day out.

"Aoi? ...Hey, Aoi. ...Aoi!" Toya snapped his fingers in front of his face, making Aoi blink himself back into focusing on reality.

"Oh, sorry Toya, what is it you were saying?" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a blushing grin.

Toya rolled his eyes, "I asked if you caught the look on Kaito and Toma's faces when I did it? I've never seen them look so shook before, it was like they'd seen a ghost or something!" He started laughing again, and this time Aoi couldn't help but join in.

One day he was sure he'd tell his best friend how he truly felt about him, and he'd just have to be a man and deal with whatever the outcome was to be. But for now, for as long as he could, he would treasure the time they spent together; either with stirRhythm or by themselves in their own world.

 

**Toma x Yoichi**

_"All I need for a perfect day is your smile"_

 

Admiration was a funny thing. Toma always knew it was a mild form of love, however he wasn't about to believe that it could mean or even possibly lead to the concept the world called  _"falling in love"._ Except the more he saw of stirRhythm's leader, Yoichi Asada, the more his admiration for the taller boy grew. There was just something about him that unwillingly fascinated Toma. The way he fell into the leadership position so easily, the way he treated all the members as equals, despite Kazuyuki being his blood-related sibling, etc. Things like that. The little things.

Toma sighed to himself from where he and Yuhi sat at one of the tables in a room stirRhythm used for quick meetings, his chin cupped in one hand with his elbow resting on the table. Yoichi was stood at the front of the room by an old chalkboard, shifting through some papers he held. Aoi and Toya chatted with Subaru on another table, with Kaito, Kureha and Kazuyuki sat together on the final one. A glance at the clock told him that this session should be over soon.

"Are we all clear on what we need to work on?" Yoichi asked, looking up from his papers.

"Clear! Come on Kaito, let's get to it!" Kureha yelled, grabbing his friend's hand despite the choked protest and dragging the poor boy out of the room, Kazuyuki sheepishly trailing after them.

"Well then, if they're off to have their fun then I suppose we should go and work on our own thing, right Aoi?" Toya stood, back straight and chin lifted slightly. Toma felt irked, the boy thought he was some superior above everyone and gave Aoi special treatment. Of course he also knew this wasn't true, but somehow it was Toya to be able to get under his skin so easily.

"Yes, let's go!" Aoi chimed and the two headed out together.

It wasn't long before Yuhi and Subaru left too, leaving Toma and Yoichi alone together. Toma sighed to himself again but blinked when Yoichi pulled up a seat beside him, hand coming to rest on his shoulder, "Hey, you doing okay? You seemed kind of out of it the whole time. ...Toya didn't do something to tick you off again, did he? Or was it Kaito this time?"

Toma shook his head, "Neither of them actually. I guess it's just one of those days where life is unexpectantly boring no matter what goes on in your day. Why?"

Yoichi shrugged lightly with a soft smile, "Just curious, you know how I am. How I can get. Kazu's not the only one I feel I have to look out for".

A blush crept onto Toma's cheeks and he scoffed, brushing Yoichi's hand off his shoulder, "I-I'm fine on my own! Thanks! What's with  _you_ anyhow? Talk about me being out of it, this is most unusual behaviour for one such as yourself?"

Yoichi chuckled, "Who are you supposed to be with that way of talking; Toya?" The green-haired boy stood and then leant down to press a small peck to Toma's forehead before straightening himself once more. Toma just stared at the space in front of him before daring to look up at the other, to who just smirked before he walked away toward the door, "See you later, To~"

Yoichi left and Toma sat stunned for a few seconds before he leapt to his feet and rushed out the room to chase down after him. They seriously needed to talk after  _that._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that this is literally the Starry Light trio but with partners xD


End file.
